


Armor

by royalbluelight



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Malex, Pining Michael, Rosa knows best, Thriving Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalbluelight/pseuds/royalbluelight
Summary: Alex has a date and Rosa has advice.
Relationships: Alex Manes & Rosa Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	Armor

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot fits all.

Alex walked into the living room fixing the sleeves of his shirt trying to calm is rapidly beating heart.

“What are you wearing?” Rosa asked sitting on the recliner watching a movie with Buffy happily sitting on her lap having her ears scratched.

He froze in his steps looking up at her with wide eyes. “What?”

“You’re really going on your first date with Forest looking like that?” Alex looked down at his outfit. Buttoned up long sleeved dark green flannel with a faded jean jacket over it and dark denim jeans and comfortable sneakers. He thought he looked fine.

“What’s wrong with it?” He turned to the side where a full-length mirror was next to the television stand. “I look okay.” He began straightening his already ironed flannel and pulled up his jeans.

Rosa gently lifted Buffy and placed her in the now empty chair and stood behind Alex looking at him from the mirror. “I am going to say something and I want you to take as much offense as possible.” Alex rolled his eyes and braced himself. “You look like Flint.”

His face turned sour. “Okay that hurt.”

Laughing Rosa began poking his stomach with every word “C’mon. Where’s the black leather? What happened to the boy with nail polish and metal coming out of his nose?” Letting out his own chuckle Alex moved to sit on the sofa and Rosa followed really trying to understand what happened to the boy she left ten years ago.

Ever since Rosa’s return 4 months ago, she has done her homework on everyone. Apparently, Kyle was her brother, got smart enough to be a doctor and now is best friends with Alex again. Liz became a genius and finally made a move on bookworm Max, who died bringing her back to life. Also, the three orphans found in the desert were aliens, and covered up her murder—she forgave them, she would cover up a murder if her sister was involved in one too. Max then also came back to life using the residual alien powers he temporarily gave Rosa. Maria found out about aliens when Rosa snuck into the bar looking for a music escape. Finally, Maria and Michael were dating and Michael was Alex’s museum guy which Maria knew about. Rosa gave Maria the stink eye for 48 hours until Alex told her that he was fine with them being together. She didn’t believe him.

Laughing Alex looked at his old friend in the eye, “He died shortly after you did.”

Rosa tilted her head to the side and gave him a small smile. Strangely reminiscent to Kyle’s mannerisms. “What happened to you, babe?”

Alex let out a long breath. “Everything. Lost my mom. My dad. Air Force. Seeing friends die. Having a leg blown off. Losing Michael.” He turned to face her. “Losing you.”

Rosa grabbed his hand and held it between hers. “Your mom lost you. You didn’t lose her. Your dad is an ass who will get what’s coming to him. Military was not your plan but you did it and left being a badass Captain. You’ve seen death and escaped it and still didn’t let that change that giant heart of yours. And I’m right here, I’m not leaving you anytime soon.” She reached out and caught some of the tears that were trying to escape the corners of his eyes that he didn’t even realize he had. “Part because I’m alive again and yet still dead to the rest of Roswell so I’ll still be sleeping in your basement.” Laughing Alex threw his head back.

After a beat, he couldn’t help but ask, “And Michael?”

Rosa let out a heavy sigh and slouched her shoulders a bit. “Michael….is an idiot.”

“C’mon. We both know Maria is what’s best for him.”

“Maybe for right now she is. I may have been dead for ten years but I’m not blind. Every time you walk into the room he stops what he’s doing just to see if you’re a real person.” Alex held his breath. He still loved Michael but he knows it’s too dangerous to wait on him forever. “Maria deserves someone who doesn’t see her as second best and you don’t need someone who keeps you waiting,” she continued. “Maria will come to her senses and drop him like an old rag and you’ll be too busy having hot sex with Forest.” Alex made a grossed-out face.

“You’re too young to talk about sex.”

“Technically I’m 30.”

“Touché.” Their laughter woke up Buffy who hopped into the space between them. “I always loved you, Rosa. You understood me more than anyone.”

“How could I not? Two freaks in a town that is too afraid of what’s different. We were meant to be, Alex.”

Smiling, he leaned his head and rested it against hers. “Thank you.”

Rosa laughed and ruffled Alex’s long hair lovingly, “Now it’s time to raise Alex from the dead. Forest asked you out, not your brother.”

“And how are we going to bring back me back?” Alex looked at her doubtfully.

Standing up Rosa made her way into his bedroom, “You doubt me?” She disappeared into his walk-in closet with him following behind her. She was flicking through his wardrobe until she found what she was looking for. With a triumphant sound, she handed him one of his old black bomber jackets. “We bring you back with new armor.” Alex looked at her skeptically. “Trust me.” Sighing Alex grabbed his jacket. For the next twenty minutes both friends were tossing and suggesting different outfits for Alex to wear. After what seemed like the most depressing fashion show, Rosa took full control and tossed him his final outfit change. Leaving him to change she was waiting in the living room with Buffy when he walked out looking comfortable and confidant.

Alex walked out wearing black, beat up combat boots with well fitted black jeans that were cuffed to the top of his shoes. A dark green beanie sitting on his head and a plain what t-shirt and the bomber jacket over it. He looked _good_.

Letting out a low whistle Rosa started applauding. Alex threw his head back in laughter and made a dramatic bow. “I am a genius.”

“Yes, you are.” He turned back to the mirror and checked himself out. “Thanks Rosa.”

“I still think something is missing…” Rosa then went down the latter to her room and came back with both hands behind her back.

Alex gave her a questioning look. “What is it?”

Rosa smirked and showed him what was in her hands.

“Absolutely not.”

* * *

“Ten bucks says he gets laid tonight.” Michael did his best not to react but Rosa saw the effect her words had.

“Rosa, please.” Liz chastised her while counting the register. The Crashdown was closed and Liz, Rosa, and Michael were finishing the cleanup while Arturo rested for the night.

“Grow up, hermanita. Our boy has a hot date and if he doesn’t take him back to his place I vote we kidnap Buffy as punishment.” Liz couldn’t help but smile at the thought of sneaking a dog away from a military veteran. “He should be here by now honestly…”

Michael stopped his sweeping, “He’s coming here?”

Rosa looked up from restocking the napkin dispensers at the bar. She smirked, “Problem?”

Before he had a respond, a light knock came from the door. All three turned around and saw Alex and Forest on the other side. Michael watched as Forest said something and Alex had a bright smile, his teeth hurt from clenching them so hard. Liz walked around the bar and unlocked the door, “Hey! How was your night?” Both men walked in and Michael’s lungs forgot to work when he saw Alex in full view.

He looked _beautiful_. When Alex turned to face him still with a smile, Michael was certain he flat lined.

Composing himself Michael gave both men a nodded in acknowledgement which they returned.

Forest responded. “It was great. Movie was good but I think mini golf wasn’t the best choice, honestly.”

He and Alex sat at the bar next to Rosa and Alex handed her a half empty bucket of popcorn and added, “He’s a sore loser.” Rosa grabbed popcorn by the handfuls.

“I wanted to impress you.”

“You impressed me with your inability to lose.” Alex smirked.

Liz happily looked at her friend, “I’m glad you two had fun.”

“Yeah, thanks for the popcorn.” Rosa said with popcorn in her cheeks.

“Who are we to ignore your 20 text messages?” Sarcasm seeping through Alex’s words.

“Nobody. That’s who.” Alex rolled his eyes at her words.

Michael did his best to pretend not to listen or care by sweeping under the same table since Alex walked in.

“Do you guys want milkshakes?” Liz asked.

Forest began to shake his head. “No, you’re closed already. It’s fine.”

“Trust me. Not trouble at all. For here or to go?”

Alex and Forest gave each other a look as a silent conversation was happening between them. Michael almost broke the broom handle in half. “To go.” Alex replied.

“On it.” Liz made her way into the kitchen. The three at the bar began talking about the movie and how busy the diner was that day. Later, Liz came back out with two milkshakes and a brown to go bag. “Gave you some left over fries. Might want to warm them up.”

Forest stood up and grabbed a cup and the bag. “Thank you so much.” Thinking twice he dropped the food back on the counter and reached for his wallet and pulled out a $20. “Please take it.” Liz started the throw her hands up to reject the money, before she got the words out Rosa plucked the bill from his hand.

“Anytime.” She gleefully stuffed the money in her pocket. Alex couldn’t help but laugh.

Shaking his head in amusement Forest grabbed the food again and Alex took his own cup. “Have a good night, ladies.” Both girls smiled and said their goodbyes. Forest walked to the door first and held it open for Alex. Before he reached the door-way Alex stopped.

“See you around, Guerin.” Michaels head snapped to Alex’s voice. He raised his hand that was holding his cup as a goodbye. Michaels eyes zeroed in on his ring finger. He saw a thin line of deep, red nail polish going down Alex’s nail. His brain short-circuited and before he can say his own goodbye Alex left with Forest following behind.

“Ten bucks, please.” Rosa announced. “And I’m crashing here tonight.” Rolling her eyes, Liz went back to finish up in the kitchen.

Michael was still standing in the same spot, making no moves to finish the floor. Rosa made her way towards him and gently grabbed the broom from his hands. “Word of advice?” Michael woke from his stupor and looked down at her. “Do something about it or get over it.” With that she took the broom and dust pan and went into the kitchen. Leaving Michael empty.


End file.
